


heart

by isshobae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gyuhao, M/M, a really short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshobae/pseuds/isshobae
Summary: Minghao, Mingyu, a long-distance relationship and a heart emoji





	heart

**Author's Note:**

> it's midnight right now and i am kind of drunk and i just read something really cute from facebook

"Hao"

 

  
"Are you going to sleep? "

 

  
"Hi Mingyu and yes,I just got into bed "

 

  
"Okay,let's go to sleep together.I'll sleep with you"

 

  
"What are you doing? Isn't it 8 in the morning there.Go back to your study Mingyu "

 

  
"Just give me 10 minutes, I'm tired and I miss you and I just wanted to feel like you're next to me right now "

 

  
And Mingyu slowly leans on the table, close his eyes and went to sleep

 

  
Mingyu who is his boyfriend, best friend, soulmate, partner in crime and Mingyu who also happend to be a whole country away.His clumsy boyfriend somehow landed a scholarship,in fucking New York.And being the good and supportive boyfriend he is, Minghao told him to go.Minghao didn't regret his choice, he never regret his decision if it's best for Mingyu.Despite the different time-zone and schedules, they still found the time to talk to each other.They made a rule where they would have to text each other once a day, even if it just a dot.But Mingyu never do that, even if his days are packed and he came back home tired, he would still send Minghao a heart.And Minghao does the same

 

  
To them, that heart represent something more than just a emoji.That heart is a reminder to the both of them that even with the distance between, their love is still strong.A heart to reminded each other that they always have someone waiting for them and always there for them.

 

  
"I love you Mingyu "

 

  
"I love you too Hao "


End file.
